Danny's Hogwarts Adventure
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: When Peeves gets out of control, the Hogwarts Four go to one of their own to ask for help. Only problem is: This ghost is Danny Phantom of Amity Park, Illinois. And he's not easy to get a hold of. Companion Piece to Master of Death reborn. Also an extension to Chapter six of the same story.
1. Peeves the pesky Poltergiest

_**Hey guys. Hermione here.**_

_**Here is the oneshot y'all have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long but i got a laptop for xmas and i had to transfer every story from the one in the loung onto it and well you'll probably know the story from a chapter in Time Travelling Halfa or something like that.**_

_**Anyway, here to the oneshot. Same crossover as TTH but it is what happened at Hogwarts i mentioned in chapter six.**_

_**Anyway lets get this over with.**_

_**Disclaimer: nope, zip, nada, tibota, nenio. I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, no matter how much I wanna I just aint rich enough.**_

_Peeves_

Peeves raced down the Charms corridor, cackling his head off. He had just caught another student of Hogwarts in one of his pranks. A kid who went by the name of Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor House was the victim. As he flew, he noticed the teacher known as 'professor Mcgonagall' come running as fast as her pityful human legs would allow, some other teachers in tow and right behind her. What he didnt notice was that the four Hogwarts house ghost's come through the wall ahead of him. He noticed them as he saw movement just behind had brought someone else with them. A someone who had silvery hair and was wearing a kind of Muggle jumpsuit that was black with white hints on the belt, boots, glove and collar. There was only one ghost that Peeves the poltergeist knew of that had that exact same description: Phantom. Danny Phantom had come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all the way from America, no doubt.

Deciding to not take any chances with the five ghosts in front of him and getting closer with every second, Peeves darted towards them and forced them to scatter as he ploughed through them, Phantom falling through the wall in surprise. As soon as he was through them, he thought he heard a voice saying "Pedicabo!". Who had said that, Peeves had very good feeling.

Looking behind as him as he went around the corner, he was surprised to see that the five ghosts he had just ploughed through were actually chasing him along with the Professors on the ground. Looking ahead of him again, Peeves saw a suit of armour just dead ahead of him. If he could just get to it then he would be scot free of the pesky ghosts and humans who were determined to ruin his fun. And all for the sake of the safety of the students and faculy alike. Getting inside his temporary hiding place, Peeves sat back and tried not to make a sound as he listened for the tell tale signs of the teachers running past the suit of armour. As he listened, he wondered why the ghost's had brought Phantom with them and how the heck they had managed to persuade him to come along.

_Nearly Headless Nick_

_A few days before_

Nearly Headless Nick was floating down the hall, when a very colorful blur zoomed past him, cackling madly. Peeves again, probably running away from his latest prank. And sure enough, not a minute later, there was a scream and a thud as the poor soul was either thrown to the floor or hanging off the ceiling by his shoelaces. Sighing as he continued down the hallway, he saw the Golden Trio and a couple more of their friends trying to get one of their housemates down from the ceiling.

"Hello, Nick." Harry Potter called to him as he passed. Hermione also looked at him, her bushy hair sticking out even further, and waved before focusing her attention back onto their fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. Floating ever so slightly down to them, Nick was amazed that Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley were also helping get Neville down.

"Good day to you, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus and Neville. Peeves again?" He greeted, The five nodding at his end question. Sighing, he floated off, muttering "It is official. We need outside help. But who to ask for?". As he floated off in the direction of the Entrance hall, he thought he saw Hermione Granger looking puzzled at his words, before she turned back and shrieked as Neville came crashing down from the ceiling right beside her.

As he floated down to the Entrance hallway, he caught a glimpse of the Bloody Baron who was trying to catch Peeves as he blew raspberries and hopped higher into the air as Baron was wavng his chain around, in the hopes of capturing the poltergiest.

"BARON!" He called to the ghost of Sytherin house, who upon hearing his call, gave up on Peeves who blew one last raspberry and flew off cackling madly, and came over. As soon as he came to the Gryffindor ghost, said ghost went off in search of the other two house ghost's: the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady. Together the four of them made the ghostly council of Hogwarts, Not that any of the students, past, present or indeed future, knew that. Nor did they need to.  
>After getting the two missing ghost's, the four of them set up a meeting for later that evening.<p>

Later as he was waiting for the others to join him, he pondered on how to address the issue. It was just too much work for the Bloody Baron to handle alone anymore.

'We need outside help. And we need it fast. But who to go to?' He thought to himself. As he paced the dungeon, another ghost by the name of Moaning Myrtle came up to him. As she was the only Hogwarts ghost who went outside, if sometimes unintentionally, she might possibly know who to call. As she came up to him, he could see that she was trying her best to look confident and not bolt away to her bathroom as was her wont. Stopping his pacing, Nick looked at her as she tried to say what was on her mind.

"What is it, Myrtle? You can say what you wanna say to me." He said going uo to the frightened ghost girl. Taking a deep breathe, she mumbled something incoherent and quiet. Asking her to repeat it again, she looked down and whispered just loud enough for him to catch.

"I know who to call." were the words she whispered. Just as he was about to ask what she meant, the others joined them and the meeting began but this time it wasnt just four ghosts attending, it was four and an informant.

"We all know what this meeting is about." Nick began saying, "Peeves has gotten out of control and something has to be done about it."

To his surprise, the other ghost's agreed, including the poor bathroom ghost. The Baron nodded, but that was to be expected, whilst the other three agreed vocally.

"But how do we do that? Peeves doesnt listen to anything we say and he went through Elizabeth earlier this week. It scared the poor girl. Not to mention Minerva was furious when she saw the Longbottom kid strung up like a piece of meat." The Fat Friar said, with the others nodding at his words. The Grey Lady looked at Myrtle in confusion as to why she was floating there at the back.

"Luckily there might be someone who CAN help us." Nick said as he looked at the shy girl floating and listening in. That caught the attention of the others straight away. The Baron appearing to sag with the responsibility of what he had to do. At the questioning glances he recieved, Nick sighed and beckoned Moaning Myrtle over to join them.

"Myrtle here knows who might be able to help us." The girl in question seemed to shrink in on herself as the adults looked at her in surprise. Managing to grin a little, she muttered a single word. Just one word.

"Speak up child. Tell us who this person is." the Baron told her. Looking up into the faces Myrtle repeated the word louder. It was the one word that every ghost in Hogwarts knew.

"Phantom." She said, to everyones shock and disbelief. Even Nick was surprised at the name. Phantom wasnt easy to get ahold of, much less talk to. He haunted an American town for Merlins sake. Also rumour had it that he belonged to neither the living OR the dead worlds, but stuck somewhere in the middle. But if Myrtle thought that he could help then maybe, just maybe they could try and contact him. It wouldnt be easy either.

Even the Baron was having a hard time processing this as he chastised the girl for even thinking of bringing up Phantom's name. Bursting into tears, Myrtle fled the dungeon and flew off in the direction of her toilet, her cries echoing in the hallways. Turning to the ghost of Slytherin house, the Hufflepuff ghost demanded why he had been so hard on the young ghost. He had never felt so angered in all his after life.

"Because how are we going to get ahold of Phantom. He might not even know of our world. He's a muggle ghost for crying out loud!" The Baron cried. Nearly-Headless Nick however looked thoughtful.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. If we can prove to him that we mean him and his city no harm, that is" He said, to the Baron's disbelief. The chained ghost couldnt help but splutter and try to protest. Holding up a hand, Helena agreed, as did the Fat Friar.

"Then its settled then. We'll try and get Phantom to sort out Peeves." Nick said, ending the meeting. After the Baron and Friar had gone, Helena asked the one question that came into Nick's mind: How to appeal to Phantom that they needed his help. Shrugging, he escorted her out of the dungeon.  
>The next day as Peeves was trashing a Charms classroom, the four ghosts went to Professor Dumbledore for permission to invite another ghost into the school. Although they didnt give the name away, they told him that this ghost might be able to help with the problematic poltergeist. Hearing this, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gave his permission on the condition that they presented this ghost to the teachers upon their return and they went on their way.<p>

Arriving back in the dungeon they had held the meeting, they tried to figure out who would go talk to Phantom. After an hour of useless arguing, Nick had had enough and shouted as loud as he could

"Myself and Friar will stay behind. The Baron and Helena will go and talk to Phantom. Myrtle will be your guide the Ghost Zone. Now dont give me that. You have more chance of persauding Phantom than we do" Nick said, noting Barons face had turned from expressinless to shocked surprise. Nodding, the Baron and Grey Lady went on their way, with the others, up to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom.

On the way up to the bathroom however, Baron looked apprehensive. As he had been hard on the girl, he did not know if she would take them to the Ghost Zone and to Phantom.

'I just hope that she does. And if she does, then i will have to apologize to her.' He thought as they stopped in front of said girls bathroom. Helena went in and after five minutes she came back out with Myrtle in tow.

"Follow me." The girl said, heading down the corridor and to the right. Going down the charms corridor, they drew stares from the students and staff alike as the gasps of surprise and finger-pointing told them. Most likely, the living witches and wizards had never seen the Hogwarts four plus one all going in one direction together.

Heading to an unused classroom, Myrtle waited for the Four to catch her up, before heading inside. Inside the classroom, there was a green vortex hanging in midair. Myrtle headed straight towards it and stopped in front of it as if she sensed their hesitation.

"Come on. You want Phantom to come, dont you? Well this is the fastest way to get to his haunt." She said, whilst floating in front of the portal. Looking at his companion, The Bloody Baron nodded and floated forwards towards the girl and the vortex. The Grey Lady followed a minute after, and together the three of them plunged into the green abyss that awaited them.

_**And thats the first chapter done guys. It seemed a good place to end the chapter. I gotta go do my jobs now, but will get back on the story as soon as they are finished. Translation for 'pedicabo': Fuck!**_

_**Till then, Hermione**_


	2. Meeting Phantom

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros. inc and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

_Danny_

"Yes. Bring on Easter!" Danny Fenton shouted as he and his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, exited Casper High school. They had just broken up for the Easter break and were heading down to the Nasty Burger for something to eat before going home or Danny's case, going home and have something attack them.

"We know, Danny. How long do you think it'll take for your mom to cook something up with those Ecto-appliances, this time." His friend and secret crush, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, laughed as she watched her friend celebrate. Their other friend, Tucker, had taken out his beloved PDA and was looking up camping sites. They had agreed, last week, to go on a camping trip for a week, only trouble was they hadnt decided on a location yet. Also, Danny's sister, Jazz had agreed to come with them and be the designated/only driver.

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Danny stopped doing whatever it was and looked back at her in dread. Even Tucker looked up from his PDA to glare at her.

"Sam. You've jinxed it now." Danny whined as he waited for his friends to catch up with him. And as if on cue, his Ghost Sense went off, with a loud groan coming from the three teens as they headed into an alleyway and out of sight. As soon as they were out of the main street, Danny called forth a ring, which appeared around his waist, then split and moved in oposite directions, changing Danny Fenton, loser of Casper High and son of the city's weird ghost hunting couple, into Danny Phantom, Ghostly Protector and former public Ghost Enemy #1.

"See, you jinxed it." Came the annoyed response as they ran out of the alleyway and into the street. Running up to the area where the three ghosts were, Danny started to power up an Ectoblast, when out of the blue, one of the three shouted for them to stop and listen. Skidding to a halt and piling into each other as they did so, the trio of teenagers all fell onto the floor on top of eachother. One of the ghost's, a teenage girl, giggled when they fell down, Danny at the bottom of the pile. Phasing himself out of the pile, Danny looked up at the ghost's hovering there looking sceptical. All three of them were see through as if they were permanantly intangible. Floating up to them as his friends got up off the ground, He waited to see what it was they wanted, crossing his arms in the process.

_The Bloody Baron_

Finding Phantom wasnt easy. They had had to go through the Ghost Zone, right to the Muggle end and from there they had gotten lost. Neither of them wanted to ask for directions to Phantom's town as their type of ghost was reputable for going to a certain place and getting tied down to it. As such they weren't very popular. As soon as they saw a Muggle ghost with body armour on, Myrtle flew to him and asked for directions to Phantom.

"What do you want with the whelp, Wizarding ghost?" Came the question as the armored ghost flew off, "I can show you but you are in your own when we get to the whelp's portal." Thanking him and breaking into flight as the others joined them, they made their way to a portal on the other side of an island. As soon as they reached it, the armored ghost bade them farewell and flew back in the opposite direction, shouting behind him as he went, "I wish you luck, Wizarding ghost's."

Looking at each other in apprehension, the three Wizarding ghost's looked forwards and plunged into the real world, flying quickly as an alarm blared through the lab they had entered, they exited into a house and flying up through the ceiling they came to be outside.

"Now to find Phantom. It can't be that hard." Baron said as they flew through the city outside. Down below them, they could hear a voice shouting, "... Bring on Easter!". Turning around int he hopes that whoever said that might know where Phantom lived, they saw a boy, who looked exactly like Harry Potter, A girl with raven hair and a black kid all walking from what appeared to be a school building. Or rather the girl and black boy were walking, whilst their friend ran around them as if in celebration. The one running, suddenly stopped as the only girl of the group said something and turned back and replied. The the kids walked in relative comfort, showing they were close friends, until the black haired boy suddenly stopped and lookede around, the other two perking up and doing the same. All three ran into an alley and two of the three kids came out with Phantom in tow. Looking up, he started to power up an attack, before Baron shouted for him to wait. He stopped, casing te other two to collide into the back of him and all three of them fell to the floor in a pile on top of eachother, causing Myrtle to giggle as they looked up and Phantom phased out of the bottom of them, and flew up to their level, crossing his arms when he had reached them. Neither of the three Hogwarts ghost's could read his expression but they could see a curiousity burning in his eyes as he waited.

Clearng his throat, The Baron began by saying, "Firstly, we are not your average ghost Phantom. We are, in actual fact, the ghosts of a secret underground society, known as the Wizarding World and we haunt the school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lately, we have been having trouble with one of our own. He calls himself Peeves the Poltergiest and usually I am the only one who can control him but lately we have been having no luck whatsoever. We heard from young Myrtle here, that you might be able to help us and so I, no WE, ask if you would consent to come with us to Hogwarts and help to sort out Peeves. With our help, of course."

When the Baron had finished, they waited for him to speak but Phantom only scrunched his face up and looked at them, although to give him credit, he had uncrossed his arms and put them to his sides as he listened to the Baron explain the situation. After what might have seemed an age, Phantom sighed and floated down a bit, the two human kids walking up to him as he did. The three gathered together and looked to discuss what his options were, as the only girl of the group seemed to look up at them every so often. After five minutes, they seemed to come to a decision as Phantom now floated back up to them and for the first time, since they had _practically begged_ for his help, he spoke up, saying, "As long as it is alright with you guys, then I would be glad to help. But, I'll have to help before school starts again. Has this Peeves guy put any of the students in danger, lately?", making the three ghost's in front of him nod. Sighing, he looked towards the humans watching them and seemed to deflate as is he had been expected to do something else over the holidays but he didnt say anything, instead he asked when they would take him.

"Tomorrow, if that is fine with you, Mr. Phantom." Helena told him, speaking for the first time since they had told Pantim what was wrong. Nodding and smiling, he agreed then flew off, leaving them to smile and fly back to the portal they had passed through coming to Phantom's home. As they flew, they didnt notice Phantom flying into an alleyway, and the black-haired kid coming out and joining his friends as they walked down the pathway, towards a restaurant.

_**And yet another cliffie! *laughs evil laugh***_

_**See you guys soon.**_

_**Nope no esperanto this time guys, i'm too pumped to copy and paste it.**_

_**Joking, here it is.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_

_**Until next time then, my friends.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton ;D**_


	3. Journey to Hogwarts Part 1

**_Hey guys. Me again._**

**_Warning, this chapter may contain childishness. You have been warned but please feel free to laugh at their antics._**

**_I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter OR Cornflakes_**

**_Lets get this over with. Ugh.. stupid Baked Beans. *walks off grumbling to self.*_**

Journey to Hogwarts part 1

**Beep, Beep, Beep. Bee-SMASH**. The clock on the bedstand clattered to the floor in pieces as a blast came from a sleeping figures hand that was stuck out from the covers. A minute later, the figures head lifted itself from the pillow as a raven haired teenager woke up to the sound off his sister yelling at him through the door. He listened as she headed down the hallway and to the stairs, then got out of bed and dressed, yawning as he headed to his door. Down in the kitchen, he poured himself some breakfast and sat down at the table, still sleepy as he poured milk onto the baked corn pieces, more commonly known as Cornflakes, and starting to eat.

A few mouthfuls in, his sister, Jazz Fenton, looked up from the book of Psychology she was was reading and sighed. "What happened this time, Danny? You never blast your clock unless you've been up all night fighting ghosts." Looking up as he paused in eating his cereal, he tried to get an answer out without sounding too snarky, saying "Mom and dad left the stupid portal open again last night. So, Boxy and Skulker decided to keep me up." A few bites in, he realised that he had put the Ectoplasmic milk on them as they started glowing and snarling at him, trying to jump out of the bowl and bite the spoon, he was dipping in. Biting back a curse in Esperanto, he jumped out of his seat as a gang jumped high enough to actually get out of the bowl and attack him; Jazz looking up in time to see that a Cornflake was headed her way and screaming as she too jumped out of the way as it flew towards her, shouting, "DANNY! THE ECTOMILK!" as she sent a murderous glare his way.

Grabbing a container, Danny tried to get to the Cornflakes into one place and trap them but they were learning fast as they growled in high-pitched voices and jumped at him, causing him to dive onto the floor and prepare an Ecto-blast as he watched for any movement coming from his live breakfast, muttering, "Just what I need. A fight with my breakfast fist thing on a morning. Could this day get any worse?" as he sighted a group of Cornflakes hopping towards him from the table and throwing the charged Ectoblast at them, destroying the bowl in the process and setting the rest free, the flakes that had been at bottom sloppily getting onto the edges and falling apart as they had been at the bottom of the bowl getting soggy. Looking around, he saw that Jazz had run into the vault and grabbed a couple of weapons and come back out with Ectopistols in her hands. Catching the one that she threw at him, he charged it up and fired at the Cornflakes, hitting some and frying them to a crisp, complete with singed corn smell. The fight continued like this until all the flakes of corn were 'dead' and the kitchen was in a mess, milk, Ecto or otherwise, dripping from the work surface and onto the floor and the table was covered in new singe marks where the shots had hit and Danny and Jazz were stood at both ends of the table, panting and looking around in exhaustion.

Putting the ecto-pistol down, Danny gulped as he looked around. Although they had made quick work in the situation, they had also made a lot of noise and maybe caught their parents attention as they fought. And sure enough, their mother came running into the room, hair dishevelled and eyes wild as she looked around and caught sight of her two teenaged children standing at opposite ends of the table, pistols in their hands and a mess on the floor, milk pouring from the carton that was on its side and dripping.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" She asked, startling the two kids and making them look at her in surprise as they looked guiltily at her and threw the pistols onto the table and backing away from the guns. Sighing, Maddie tried again as she pinched her nose and closing her eyes.

"Mom, Danny put the Ectomilk on his cornflakes and they came to life." Jazz blurted, earning a glare from said boy who crossed his arms and muttered, "Tattle tale.", only to shrink away from the glare he got from his mother and a sarcastic smile and curtesy from Jazz as he glared in her direction.

"Danny, Jazz. I dont care what happened, just get this kitchen cleaned up before you go out of that door and go camping. Your father and I have to go to that symposium later on today and we would like the kitchen to be exactly how it was before the cornflake attack." their mother said, turning to walk out of the kitchen, before turning back and looking Danny in the eye, adding,"Oh, and Danny? Next time, look at the colour of the milk before you pour it on your cereal. Ok, Sweetie?" and walked out of the room, leaving the two sibling to look at each other and sigh in relief before bursting into laughter at what had just happened.

"Wow. I thought we were gonna get it just now." Jazz said, going over to the cupboard and grabbing the dustpan and brush and moving into the centre of the mess, namely the table, and starting the clean-up process.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said, grabbing the sweeping brush through the closet door and phasing it into the kitchen, starting to sweep the remains of his breakfast where Jazz was waiting. Looking up as a thought came to him, sighed and caught his sisters attention, causing her to look up from their work and ask tentatively, "Whats up with you, Danny? You look scared shitless."

"Its just, three ghost's came looking for me yesterday when school had finished and practically begged me to help them with a problem at the place they haunt." Danny sighed, stopping his work and looking at the floor, "According to them, another ghost, or in this case poltergiest, is getting out of control and hurting the students at the school. They cant control him and seem to think that I might be able to help them. I couldnt say no to them and Sam and Tucker were there and they seem to think that I should help these ghosts. Only trouble is, I dont know how long I'll be at this school and from what they said, it's a special school, but I dont know."

At this admittion, Jazz sighed and standing up, she took hold of her brother's chin and raising his head, she looked in his eyes and said, "As long as Sam and Tucker know about these ghosts asking for help, I have no problem with you going and helping them. But first, lets get this mess cleaned up and then you can pack some clothes and we can go down to the lab and you can go and meet up with these ghost's. It's just a good job that you three let me come on this trip with you. I wouldn't cancel this trip as you'll need an alibi for Fenton if Phantom goes into the Zone and sort's out this mess. Did these ghosts say anything else about the trouble-maker?"

Danny shook his head at the question and looking around the room, said, "Come on. Mom wants the kitchen by the time she and dad set off for the symposium, remember?" and with that, they got back to work cleaning the wrecked kitchen, this time smiling as they worked, occasionally bursting into giggles as they saw a new scorch mark on the floor or cupboards.

Eventually they got it done and went through to the lounge area where they promply collasped onto the sofa, Danny's power control failing him and he phased through the seat onto the floor below them, sending Jazz into a fit of giggles as she saw her brothers legs sticking up through the sofa as he cursed and tried to get free of the furniture. Turning intangible and floating up and plopping back onto the offending furniture he looked up and saw his sisters laughing face and scowled before getting up and grinning as he got ready to pounce onto her back, his now-green eyes being the only warning she got before she got a fifteen year-old half-ghost on her back and pinning her down as she struggled and shouted, "DANNY! GET OFF."

Before long she was screeching with laughter and squirming as her brother tickled her sides and sat up on her back, leg hanging off the sofa and just reaching the floor. Taking advantage of this, she grabbed hold and with Danny shouting out in surprise, flipped him off and onto the floor, coming to rest on his back as she sat on his stomach and started tickling him, only stopping when Danny turned intangible and she fell through his stomach and he got up, holding his side, still laughing as he regained his tangibility. Crossing her arms, Jazz waited for Danny to calm down and got up off the floor, Danny doing the same a minute later, but still chuckling as he did so.

"Dont you have to get your hero head on, Danny? You do have a problem to go and sort out after all. Go upstairs and get your things, I'll meet you in the lab." She said as soon as Danny had calmed enough to not burst into laughter again, but he was still grinning from ear to ear as he moved away from the living room and up the stairs into his room. Looking around the living room, Jazz saw that they had moved the destruction into that room. Rolling her eyes, Jazz picked up the cushions they had pushed off during their tickle fight and set them back onto the sofa's. Moving into the kitchen, Jazz saw that a cornflake had escaped from the fight and was now hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right oppurtunity to pounce. Grabbing an Ecto-pistol off of the table where they had been left, Jazz shot at the cornflake and it squeaked and got fried into a grey flake. Picking it up and throwing it into the bin sh was passing, she carried in her way into the lab, just in time for Danny to come down with his bag in his hand, along with their parents, who were telling him to be careful and take lots of ghost weapons with him on this camping trip. Unfortunately, the boy was looking embarrassed as Jazz came up the stairs with an armful of weapons, to make it look like they were still getting ready to go camping.

"Mom, dad, lay off him a little, please." she said, putting the weapons on the table and sorting them into four different piles,a show, she had thought of while she had been down in the lab. 'Thank goodness, I thought of this whilst I was down there.' she thought as her father bounded up to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, Jazz gacking as her breath was squeezed out of her. What felt like forever, but in reality was only one minute, Jack Fenton let her go and bounced into the lab, returning five minutes later with the box they needed for the ghost-hunting symposium. Danny and Jazz pretended to be busy with sorting through the weapons they had on the table.

When the adults had gone out of the front door and the RV door slammed shut, shortly followed by the RV pulling out into the street, the kids dropped the act and went down into the lab, where Danny called forth the transformation rings and made the shift into Phantom mode. Jazz stood by the DNA lock, waiting patiently to unlock it and let Danny through into the Ghost Zone.

Floating up into the air, Danny flew near to the portal, before turning and flying up to Jazz, holding onto her in a hug, which she returned, before breaking apart and smiling, she said, "Go on, you freak. They're waiting for you."

One last hug and a press of the DNA scanner later, the portal doors opened, revealing the green of the Ghost Zone. Floating up to the swirling green abyss, Danny looked back into the lab and waved in Jazz's direction, before plunging himself into the Zone and flying a few feet before turning back and watching as the portal disappeared into the stiff air of the Ghost Zone. Turning back around, Danny took a deep breathe and adjusting his backpack, flew forwards into the Ghost Zone, and into his first adventure in the Wizarding World.

DPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHP

A few long minutes later, Danny found himself at the meeting place they had agreed on the day before. He looked down at his phone and saw that he was a few minutes early. A good sign for him, even if Skulker and Boxy had kept him up the night before. Looking around, he saw that he was nearer to Walkers prison than he would have liked. Gulping and turning invisible, he hoped beyond hope that the warden hadn't noticed him and sent his guards to capture the Halfa. He waited a few more minutes before he saw the girl from yesterday flying up to the rock that he was currently resting on.

"Mr. Phantom? Are you here?" she said, when she had arrived, looking around and seeing no one with her on the rock.

"Yeah, I'm right in front of you. Just invisible cos we're near Walkers Prison." He answered, startling the girl and turning half visible so she could see him. Smiling, she nodded and floating higher, she beckoned him for him to follow her and flew off back the way she had come, this time with Danny behind her.

Catching her up, he asked, "Is there anything I'll need to know about this Hogwarts place? And Peeves whilst we're at it?"

Shaking her head in the positive, the girl said, "I'm guessing this is your first time in the wizarding world, huh?" To which he nodded shyly, "Well, to put it simply in mortal terms, Hogwarts is a boarding school for our kind, you know, Witches and Wizards. It's there that we teach kids from eleven to seventeen to work with the magic they were born with. You can't gain magic, you have to be born with it and sometimes there are kids from normal families who are born with magic. We call them Muggleborns, so you'd best be on the look out for anyone who looks like they'll recognise you, Phantom. We're here." And sure enough, they had arrived at a spot a few hundred feet from Walkers prison where the other two ghost from yesterday were waiting.

"Hello again Mr. Phantom. I do hope that Myrtle has told you what to expect from Peeves." the man said, looking pleased with Myrtle

"Actually, Baron, I was just about to do exactly that but we were flying fast and we ran out of time." 'Myrtle' said, sheepishly and looking down whilst the woman floated over to her and put her hand on Myrtle's shoulder whilst looking at the Baron and addressing him, "Honestly Baron, give the children room to breathe. We have a halfa in our presence, and we all know that halfas are tricky."

"HEY!" came the shout as Danny heard this making the others look at him, "I am not tricky. I just-"

"Precisely my point." the woman said, turning to Danny and saying, "I do beg your forgiveness, Phantom. But it is true amongst us Wizarding ghost's that a Halfa we met nigh on eighteen years ago proved to be very devious and he, well we don't like to talk about it."

"Right. Note to self. Never piss off a Wizarding ghost if I know what's good for me. OK, anything else I should know?" Danny said to himself, saying the question louder for the other to catch.

"Not that we can think of at the moment. Only that you will have to turn intangible when we reach the border between our two worlds. One of us will tell you." the Baron told him, before they were interrupted by a fifth voice which said, "Wizarding ghosts in the Muggle sector. That's against the rules." and made the four of them freeze up before Danny summoned the courage to turn around and face a white-clad ghost, he knew all too well. Walker. Warden of the Ghost Zone Prison.

"Walker. They are on urgent business with me, so stuff a sock in it before I do something I really don't want to do in front of them, kapeesh?" Danny retorted, before turning to the others and asking them to show the way, to which they complied to readily, flying off away from Walker who was floating there looking shocked at what one of the most wanted ghost's had said to him.

"Woah, I never knew that you were intimidating towards the Warden like that, Phantom." Myrtle said as they flew.

Smiling, Danny said, "Only because he has tried to make my home town into my personal prison. Needless to say, it worked for a while. And please, cal me Danny. Mr. Phantom makes me feel older than I really am."

"Danny, it is then." came the reply as Myrtle flew ahead, shouting behind her for him to keep up.

_**Well, that's a bit better. As you probably have guessed, this chapter was very short before but now its longer. YIPPEEEEEE!**_

_**Sorry, having a minor hyper blonde moment. And listening to PotC doesnt help matters seeing as my foot is tap-tap-tapping away to the beat.**_

_**Anyway, hope to have the next part up tomorrow.**_

_**You guys know what to do. Read, review and press those buttons. Yeah those ones down at the bottom, pr-press them. Haha, only fooling you around. But seriously, press them, please.**_

_***Flies off into a billboard of Danny Phantom* OUCH!**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	4. Journey to Hogwarts Part 2

_**Hey guys. Me again.**_

_**Again, other stories got in the way then stupid Writers Block gave me a right hook. I still have the mental black eye. But luckily I kicked his Arse. :P**_

_**I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**_

_**Soo sorry for the very short chapter last time. Thought it was a good place to leave it. or maybe it wasnt a good place, but I cant find the original chapter I had written, so just bear with me and I will have some more up of that chapter.**_

_Journey to Hogwarts part 2_

_Time skip_

They reached the Border in due time. Coming to a standstill, Myrtle turned to Danny, who had kept up the entire time and said, "We're at the Border. Turn intangible, Danny." And with that, they went through, Danny joining a few seconds later. Right then at that moment a ghost approached, but luckily he passed them by and went on his way, paying no mind to the fact that Danny Phantom, a muggle ghost who had just learnt about the wizarding world, was in the Wizarding section of the Ghost Zone. Flying with the others, he saw many doors but where they lead to, he did NOT want to know. Looking ahead, he saw a wierd door that looked like the door that was used in muggle bank vaults. 'What the heck?' he thought, as all of them passed it. Looking closer, he saw the door had chains on it and the overall appearance was forbidding and he quickly moved away from it and flew back to wizarding ghost's, who laughed a little at his reaction. Well, The Baron laughed while Helena and Myrtle put their hands on Danny's shoulders as he tried to get himself calm again. Myrtle shook her head at the Baron as he calmed from his laughing.

"I see you found the Veil, Phantom. Never thought that the Halfa who defeated Pariah Dark was a curious boy who got frightened by a door." he said, shaking his head at Danny, who just glared, too shocked to snarl anything at him. Bringing his hand away from his core/heart, where he had put it when he had moved away from the scary-looking vault door, he huffed and glared at the Baron, said ghost catching it and turning around, saying to the others, "We should move on. Hogwarts is still a while. The fact that we are near the Veil means we are in somewhere in England. Possibly by the Ministry of Magic. It should take us a few more hours at least to get to Hogwarts." Nodding, the others flew to keep up with him and sure enough, a few hours later, they came to another door, which stood out from all the rest.

On the door, which was painted a dark purple, dark enough to be mistaken for black, was a coat of arms, a lion, badger [Danny shuddered, thinking of Vlad Masters' nickname that the fruitloop used.], an eagle and snake all surrounding a 'H' and on the bottom was the inscription '_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus', _which the Baron told translated as 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon.' Snickering as they went through, Danny was greeted by the sight of what looked to him like an unused Classroom, desk's strewn all over the place and up against the wall, almost as if the occupents had thrown themselves out of their seats and ran off. Looking around, the Hogwarts three sighed sadly and Helena said, "This happened three hundred years ago when the portal opened up here. Another example of the Ghost Zone's power, scaring pupils and their teacher into never coming in this room again."

Going over to a desk, Danny turned tangible once more and slumped against it, utterly exhausted to the shock of the three ghost's who were looking at him as if they didnt know what was wrong with him. Looking up as Myrtle hesitantly approached, he said, "Sorry. Being Intangible for that long takes it out of me. I'm just glad that I've not changed back" before straightening up and floating back up to them, arm sneaking to the back of his neck and rubbing it, looking sheepish.

"Come on, the headmaster wanted to see you before we did anything else." The Barn said, snapping Danny and the others out of whatever thoughts they had gone into, "You might also want to go invisible, Phantom. There are muggleborn students here who might recognise you." Nodding, Danny did just that, before the four ghost's went out the room and into the hustle and bustle of the castle corridor.

Muttering under her breathe, Helena said to Danny, "Follow us, Phantom." Hearing a grunt in reply, she nodded to the Baron and they went on their, Myrtle waving goodbye and flying of to her bathroom as quickly as she could. Shaking his head, Danny flew over to the place where his guides were waiting patiently, talking to a couple of other ghosts. One was in tudor clothing whilst the other was dressed in a Monks cassock, both of which looked like they were waiting for something to happen or someone to approach. Eventually, they looked in his direction and all four of them floated off, Danny flying to catch up with them.

Through some walls and up through the ceilings, the four intangible ghost's and one invisible Halfa soon came to a stop outside a gargoyle. Phasing through it, Danny was taken back by the staircase that lay behind it. A few minutes later, they were floating in front of what appeared to be an office door and Danny lost his invisibility as he looked at it in apprehension. The tudor-clad ghost looked at the others and turned to Danny, saying, "It is ok, Phantom. Noone will come to any harm behind this door. We just have to hope that the High Inquisitor doesnt catch wind that we have brought a foreign ghost to these halls. Shall we?" Looking like he was about to be sick, Danny returned to intangibility and with the other's, went through the door. What he saw when they entered made him stop dead and look around, all the while looking bemused and nervous.

Inside, the Office looked like something out of a fantasy movie, or even the TARDIS from his favourite Sci-fi show, Doctor Who. By the window, there was a display case containing wierd devices and by the desk, there was a bird stand with a baby bird in some ashes in the tray below it. On the walls, there were painting's, the occupants moving about and looking at the five ghost's who had just floated in. Flying over to a display case, Danny looked at the twisted bits of metal inside, all of which whirred with some kind of life, some even releasing puffs of air as he looked in awe. As he watched the devices in the case, the door opened quietly and in stepped an old man with a white beard, almost as white as Danny's hair, which reached his belt and hair the same length. He was wearing brightly colored robes and half-moon glasses were worn over his eyes and he was looking puzzled at the sight of five ghost's in the room.

_**And thats Dumbledore in the room. Get in, two updates in one night, boy am I tired. Night all. I'm off to bed.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton out.**_


	5. Dumbledore

_**Hey guys. Yes I did two updates. Sorry, this wasnt a next day update.**_

_**Anyway, lets get this next one up.**_

_**I dont own Danny Phantom OR Harry Potter.**_

DPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPD

_Dumbledore_

Albus stepped upto the gargoyle after trying and failing once more to get control of Peeves. Then Dolores had come up to him, demanding that she report this to her beloved 'Cornelius'. That man could rot in Azkaban for all he cared; after what the man had said about his and Harry's accusation about Cedric's death in the tournament last year, well, lets just say that Fudge had lost all respect from the boy. Cedric had been a good friend of Harry's and the whole of the school, barring a few of the Slytherins, had been upset.

Snapping out of it before the thought could go any further, he gave the password to the gargoyle, which leapt aside, revealing the spinning staircase beyond. Going up to his office, he thought he heard the Hogwarts Four inside. That in itself was odd. Hadnt two gone to fetch another ghost they claimed could help with the problem that was Peeves?

'Honestly, what could go wrong now?' he thought, grumpily as he opened the door, stepping inside his office, he saw that the Baron and the Grey Lady had returned, with someone else in tow. This ghost had his back to him as he looked at the magical devices in the case in front of him. He, for it was apparent that this new ghost was male, had pure white hair and he was wearing what appeared to be a Muggle HAZMAT suit that was black with white gloves, boots, collar and belt, he also had a backpack on his person. Clearing his throat, he caught the ghost's attention, the newest of them spinning around at the sound. At the sight if the boys neon green eyes, Dumbledore stumbled back, causing the child to huff and flutter the hair in front of his face and cross his arms, mumbling something in a completely different language, whilst looking uncomfortable. There was also some kind of symbol on his chest, that stood out against the black of the HAZMAT suit. Nick, on the other hand, floated straight over to Dumbledore, whilst the Bloody Baron looked at the kid, who just shrugged and floated over when Baron did.

"Professor, we would like to introduce Danny Phantom, ghostly protector of Amity Park, Illinois, America." Nick said, whilst the kid, Danny, waved and smiled shyly. 'So that is what the symbol is for.' Dumbledore thought as he observed the boy in front of him, as the boy moved as if he were shuffling from foot to foot. Smiling, Dumbledore held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantom. I never thought that the Baron and the Grey Lady would actually find someone willing to help with Peeves." Hesitantly, Phantom took hold of his hand, much to the shock of Dumbledore, and shook it, saying in an American accent, "I just hope I can help. And please, call me Danny. Mr. Phantom isnt all that cool and I'm only fifteen. What exactly is wrong with this Peeves?"

Just before Dumbledore could start with the explanation, the door burst open and in came Minerva, making Danny look up in her direction as she entered. Coming over, she proceeded to say, "He's at it again, Albus. Only this time, it's Seamus Finnigan. He's going down the Charms corridor." Neither noticed the hard look that crept onto Danny's face, as she said this. Only the ghosts noticed this as McGonagall rushed out of the room along with Dumbledore at her heels, stopping at the door and shouting behind him, "Why dont you give Mr. Phantom a tour of the school? I am sure that he would like to know his whereabouts and such. Oh, and Mr. Pha-Danny? I would like to introduce you to the staff later after dinner if thats alright with you." and with that said, he disappeared through the door after Nick had nodded in agreement and Danny had grumbled, "It's Danny."

Down the revolving staircase and through the passageway, Dumbledore followed, unaware that the ghostly guest was following him as he moved. Catching the movement in the corner of his eye, Dumbledore stopped and turned, making Phantom collide into him, pushing him backwards, to the professors shock as the ghost floated upwards and his arm snaked to the back of his neck, where it stayed. At least until the Hogwarts Four had caught up to them.

"Heh, uh... sorry for the collision, Professor." Danny said, arm rubbing the back of his neck and Nick looking between the two of them and grabbing Phantom and with the child shouting, he floated upwards and the five ghost's spoke to one another, leaving Dumbledore trying to figure out what it was they were saying. Unfortunately, they were speaking in another language, one he didnt know or understand. Looking down, Phantom sighed and nodded, saying something before floating down to Dumbledore and saying, "Sorry for the collision, Professor Dumbledore. Nick just told me that you guys are used to Wizarding ghost's. Just to let you know, I'm not your usual ghost, I'm actually a rare type of ghost. Now where we going?"

To say that the professor was stumped would be an understatement. He was downright befuddled at the muggle ghost's statement. 'He's a rare type of ghost? No wonder the other ghost's are wary of him.' he thought as he tried to collect himself and speak up. Eventually collecting himself, Dumbledore shook his head and tried to banish any misleading thought and said, "Uh, We were going to the Charms corridor. No doubt the others would like to show you where that is?" Nodding, Nearly Headless Nick floated forwards and when Danny turned towards him, said, "Follow us Danny. Charms is just below us." and with that, did something Dumbledore hoped he would never see again. The five ghosts went upwards and stopping at the ceiling, turned to face the floor and with Danny turning see through like the others, dove towards and through the floor, right by Albus' feet, causing him to shout out and jump back in even more shock.

As he stood there, looking at the spot where the ghost's had disappeared, he suddenly remembered where he was meant to be. With a curse and catching the attention of a few fifth year Hufflepuffs, he turned tail and ran the corridor and the stairs onto the floor below, where he saw the poltergeist zooming down the hallway with Minerva and a few more teachers on his tail. Waiting until they had passed, he thought he heard a scream coming from the direction, Peeves had flying away from. Going in that direction, he saw Seamus Finnigan tied to the ceiling with the trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, along with another of their classmates trying to get the boy down. Just in the distance, he could see the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Dolores Umbridge and she was coming his way and she did not look best pleased.

"Professor. We have to sort out Peeves and soon. He's going to end up hurting someone with these ridiculous pranks" Hermione told him, trying to cast a spell to free Neville and catching the headmaster's attention.

"I know, Hermione. And thats why the ghost's have gone to the trouble of bringing in one of their own to help with the problem." Dumbledore said, catching the Gryffindors full attention as they all looked at him. Sighing, he added, "I'll explain it all later but from what the ghost's have told me, he is quite reliable in catching his own kind."

"So, he's a hunter. How's that possible?" Harry asked, lowering his wand and cocking his head. Before he could get a word out, there came a curse from the other side of the hallway. Looking over that way, the six humans saw that the ghost's had tried to block the way in front of Peeves and that he had ploughed straight through them, causing them to scatter. The curse had come from Phantom, who had thrown himself through the wall they had just come through. Gathering together, the five ghost's flew after him through the hallway.

"That white haired ghost looks awfully familiar somehow." Hermione observed, returning her attention back onto Seamus as he struggled to get down from the ceiling.

"Really, how?" Harry and Ron asked, returning their attention back onto Seamus and casting a spell, that worked and caused Neville to crash to the floor, but not before Hermione cast a Cushioning Charm onto him and brought him safely to the floor, where he faceplanted the tiles and muttering under his breath, "Why is it always me?" got back onto his feet.

"If the Four seem to think that this ghost can help, then I have complete faith in him. Besides, The Bloody Baron was the one who went to his haunt and convinced him to come. If the Baron was able to do just that, then maybe he will be able to help." Dumbledore told his students, turning to watch for the ghost's as they flew around a suit of armour. As they watched, Phantom came through the wall and approached the others where they came together and seemingly spoke amongst each other before Phantom looked alert and to their surprise, dove down into the armour they were floating above and with a shout, Peeves scrambled out of the armour and hightailed it down the corridor with the others right behind him.

DPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDP

Later, after the student's had finished their dinner and gone up to their dormitories, Dumbledore was in the staff room, waiting for the other members of staff, hopefully without Umbridge. After the ghosts had come back from chasing Peeves, he had requested that the ghost shows the members of staff their guest and tell them the reason why they had brought another ghost to Hogwarts. Although he had looked a little nervous, Phantom had reluctantly agreed to present himself to the faculty, while the four had nodded, Nick going the extra mile and putting an arm around Phantom, causing him to shiver and glare at the tudor ghost before sighing and nodding, before they had floated away, Phantom giving a half-smile in goodbye and flying after the four, catching up to them and slowing down, flipping onto his back, arms behind head.

Now, in the staff room, he was waiting for the teachers and ghost's to arrive and already he was anxious about the reactions that his staff would have when they met Phantom. Hearing the door open, he saw Professors Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall and Sprout entering the room, all four of them looking confused at the sudden summons to the staff room, when they should have been either checking their Houses, checking work or working on the next days assignments.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this meeting? Why have you asked us to include the school ghost's in this meeting. Not that I have any objections to Professor Binns." Snape inquired, shooting a glance at said ghost, who was looking thoroughly excited, even if his colleauges didn't know what had got the History of Magic teacher so giddy.

"The reason is that the ghost's have gone out of their to find us someone who can help with our poltergiest problem. And by the look of it, this ghost is rather like Potter in the sense that he is famous." Dumbledore said, looking over at Binns who went dark grey in embarrassment and earning a chuckle or two from his co-workers as they watched. Just before Professors Flitwick and Sprout could ask who this new ghost was, the door opened and in stepped the one person every member of staff despised: Dolores Jane Umbridge. Even Binns was blinded by the bright pink robes that she was wearing, as she seated herself by the fire and got out a sickeningly pink notepad and started writing in it, glancing up at her fellow teachers as they glared straight at her in anger.

"Merlin. The ghost's are due here any minute. What are we going to do when they come?" Dumbledore said to his deputy headmistress as she came towards him, slightly staring at the High Inquisitor as she set to work on, no doubt, a report to her beloved Minister. As suddenly as she had come, she had packed up and with barely a glance at her colleauges had left the room, without so much as saying a word to the Headmaster as she passed him. As soon as she had left and shut the door, everyone looked at eachother and noticed that Binns was nowhere to be found; in fact, he wasnt even in the room. A sound of laughter came from outside the door, making everyone look in that direction as six floating figures came through the wall, five of them all focused on the teaching ghost, who was in the centre of the group. One of the ghost's was a young teenager and had a black HAZMAT jumpsuit on, which clashed nicely with his pure white hair.

"You really didn't know you could Overshadow? Jeez, Professor, I really don't know what to say about that. At least you got out in one piece, though." Phantom was saying, while Binns was turning grey in color and stuttering out a reply in answer, leaving the boy laughing quietly, before he caught sight of the full Staff looking at the conversing ghost's as they floated. The look on his face was one of amusement as he floated with the others, not even noticing the teachers in the room, until Filius Flitwick coughed and startled the ghosts, Phantom whipping his head around and going pale and swallowing nervously as Albus went over to them and smiled reassuringly. Nearly Headless Nick went over to the boy and put his arm on his shoulder before shoving him forward, saying, "Professors, May we introduce Danny Phantom of Amity Park, Illiois, America. Danny, these are the professors of our school. They will help in any way, shape or form for however long you stay with us."

Danny smiled shyly before floating near the floor and floated nearer the floor so that he appeared to be grounded.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Phantom." McGonagall said, moving forward and holding out her hand, which Danny took without second thought, causing her to gasp at him in surprise at his solidity. The other's weren't sure why she suddenly gasped as they looked at the teenager as he gently took his hand back and rubbed the back of neck in nervousness as they stared at him in awe and shock, and said in an American accent, "Just call me Danny."<p>

"How can another ghost help with Peeves? Surely the students should know about this, Professor Dumbledore?" Filius squeaked, the other professors nodding and looking at Danny, as he was now known.

"And what about Dolores? She'll find out about this kid and want to tell the Minister for Magic." Professor Snape said, coming out of the shadows, Danny suddenly becoming timid and flying up to the other ghosts, Nick and the Baron looking at him as he went invisible. At the mention of Dolores, the other teachers faces instantly gained an air of dislike and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes turned dark. All of a sudden, a sound akin to that of the sound of wind whistling through a tiny opening sounded from where the ghosts were floating and Nick and the Fat Friar looked to where Danny was obviously still invisible and answered in kind. Looking at each other, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up at the ghosts as Danny came back into view, looking like he was about ready to punch something. It was Snape who broke the ensuing silence.

"Might I ask what that horrific noise was? Or is it too much to ask?"

"That, Severus, was our language. We only ever use it when we dont want humans to listen in. What young Phantom was saying is 'Who in the Ghost Zone is this Dolores?'" Binns said, looking like the humans had burst out laughing at some bad joke he had said. Looking at Danny, he saw that the young ghost was getting a bit tired and so he added, "Is there anywhere Phantom can rest? It has been a long flight and the time difference is going to be getting at him any time soon. He cannot maintain this form for much longer." That got the teachers puzzled, if not downright baffled, as they looked up at the teenager who was trying his hardest to stay floating.

"Yes, yes. Of course, He can stay in any house he wants. As long as he tells either myself or Professor McGonagall here." Dumbledore said, focusing his attention on the ghost teen as he reshouldered his backpack and floated lower to the ground. Smiling tiredly, Danny landed on the floor, muttering something that sounded like, "Skulker and Boxy keeping me up all night."

"You know, you never answered my question about Phan-Danny helping with Peeves?" Filius Flitwick piped up, causing the ghost's to look at one another and back at the group on the floor.

"He can help because he can manipulate Ectoplasm and direct it to however he wants it. That is what makes his type of ghost so dangerous, they are unpredictable. Which bring us back onto the Dolores issue. As he is a rare type of ghost, we wont tell how he is so different to the rest of us, just know this, he is easily offended and will lash out. We met an older one and he did just that, nigh on eighteen years ago now. Also, his species can change their appearance to look more human. We believe it's a built-in defence mechanism." Nearly Headless Nick answered for the rest of the ghosts as they saw a ring appear from around Danny's waist and he yelped and it fizzled out into sparks as he reopened his eyes, having closed them in concentration. That was the signal he needed to shoot back into the air and go over to Nick and the others and talk in the ghost language to them.

"Excuse us. Phantom has to rest." Nick said as they rushed out through the wall, Binns staying behind.

"Wonder what that was all about. The kid seemed like he was solid." McGonagall said, watching as the ghost's left The Grey Lady being the last one through the wall.

"Yes, that was most interesting, Minerva. Most interesting indeed." Dumbledore said, going over to the fire and stoking it, relighting it with a flick of his wand as the other teachers started discussing Phantom and how they could help. The only teacher not talking was Snape as he glowered at them all from the shadows.

"Well, I just hope that he's able to do it. BEFORE Dolores brings in Fudge. We'll have to help in some way though." Flitwick squeaked, earning several teachers to agree with him, on of them being Snape as he nodded.

DPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPDPHP

_**And I've lost the thread. Sorry :(**_

_**Well thats that done and dusted. YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Sorry, just got back from walking the dog and my cheek are now rosy and cold.**_

_**Anyway, read, review and do whatever you guys do.**_

_**SEE YOU!**_

_**H.J.B.**_


End file.
